I never promised you a rose garden
by Alliegirl
Summary: We all know Jess ran at the end of Nag- Hammadi but, where did he run to?
1. Finding Bagera

A/N Okay, so everyone is writing post Nag- Hammadi fics so I thought I'd try one. Let me know what you think.  
  
By the way, I know some people have trouble pronouncing the name Aurelia. It is said ah-ray-lee-ah  
  
Bang, Bang, Bang  
  
Aurelia Smith rolled over, moaning slightly as she stretched out like a cat on a warm summer day before burrowing back into the warmth of her bed.  
  
Bang, Bang, Bang  
  
Finally, giving up all hope that the banging sounds echoing through her head had anything to do with her dream, she was forced to wake up. She lay still for a moment, clinging to the hope that whoever it was on the other side of that door had left.  
  
Bang, Bang, Bang  
  
No such luck. With a groan she sat up, throwing the covers angrily to the side. She sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for the fogginess to disappear, and fighting gravity, which seemed to be taking the morning off from its usual job of holding down buildings, trees, and mountains. Instead it was focusing all its power on her eyelids, which were fighting a losing battle to stay up.  
  
Once again there were three loud bangs on the door. She threw a quick glance at her clock -3:30am- and got up, stomping and grumbling all the way to the door. God help whoever was on the other side of that door because when she got to them nothing short of divine intervention was going to save them.  
  
***********  
  
Jess stood outside the door listening intently. She had to be home. It was. . .Geez; it was 3:30 in the morning. Oh well, if she was home he was already a dead man walking.  
  
He lifted his arm and once again administered three hard raps to the door, feeling the sting on his knuckles. Jess paused, listening for any movement inside. A few seconds later he heard a stumble and a crash, which were followed by a string of obscenities. Jess smirked, she knew quit a few.  
  
A moment later the door was thrown open and the glare that had taken up residence of Aurelia's face melted into a look of shock. "Jess," she said quietly, almost a whisper.  
  
"Hey," Jess greeted.  
  
"You're wet," she observed, taking in his hair which was curled and matted to his head, and his jacket which had rain splotches on it.  
  
"It's raining," Jess stated, shifting his weight to his left leg.  
  
Aurelia glanced behind herself, looking out the living room window. The rain was lightly knocking on the window, begging for entrance.  
  
"Oh," she said, turning back to face Jess. She leaned lightly against the door frame, staring, studying.  
  
Jess squirmed slightly. He hated it when she looked at him like that. He always got the feeling that she could see right through him, like she knew things about him that he had yet to figure out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.  
  
"Just thought I'd drop by," Jess said with a shrug.  
  
"Jess, its three a.m. You are not just dropping by," Aurelia pointed out. "And I meant what are you doing here in New York, the East coast? Not my door step."  
  
Jess shrugged slightly, shifting his weight back to his right foot. "I was in Stars Hollow to get my car."  
  
Aurelia nodded her understanding. "Okay, and the real reason you're here?"  
  
"That is the reason," Jess said firmly, wanting to believe it himself, almost as much as he wanted her to.  
  
"Jess come on," she pressed. "You know how I feel about personal processions. I mean I'd fly to Seattle if I forgot my lipstick. But you expect me to believe you came all the way back for that heap."  
  
"Hey," Jess said, feeling the urge to defend himself though his heart wasn't really in it.  
  
"Please," Aurelia said with a dismissive wave. "That car is one back fire away from the junk yard."  
  
"Y'ah done yet?" Jess asked, fighting the urge to shake the smirk from her face.  
  
Aurelia just nodded. "For now," she said, walking back into her apartment, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Jess did an up down with his eyebrows as he stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him.  
  
He walked into the living room, glancing down the hall that Aurelia had disappeared down. He ran a hand through his rain dampened hair, making his way over to the couch.  
  
"Don't!" Aurelia cried out, causing Jess to pause mid sit.  
  
She walked over to him, pulling him up straight. "You're wet," she said, handing him a towel.  
  
"Thanks," Jess mumbled, taking the towel and rubbing it over his head.  
  
When he pulled the towel down his gaze met Aurelia's then fell to her outstretched hand.  
  
"What?" he asked, rubbing the towel over the back of his neck.  
  
"Your jacket," she said. "I'm gonna toss it in the dryer."  
  
Jess nodded, dropping the towel on the couch and pulling off his jacket.  
  
Once the jacket was firmly in her grasp Aurelia draped the jacket over her left arm and, once again held out her right.  
  
"What now?" Jess asked.  
  
"Your shirt," she replied, gesturing toward the object in question.  
  
"What about it?" Jess asked stubbornly.  
  
"Jess you're soaked and I'm not going to let you sit on my couch and leave a big wet spot."  
  
She smiled when she saw his hesitation. She was close to asking him who he was and what he'd done with her friend.  
  
"Jess," she laughed. "I've known you sense we were three. We've taken baths together, went swimming together. When we were sixteen we got all horizontal," she held out her hand once more. "Now give me the shirt."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes but nevertheless did as she requested. Once the shirt was in hand Aurelia turned and walked over to a large looking closet and pulled it open. Inside sat a black washer and dryer set.  
  
"I have a shirt you can borrow," Aurelia told him as she threw his clothes in the dryer and shut the door.  
  
"What kind of shirt?" Jess asked as she came back over to where he stood. "'Cause I'm not wearing the Backstreet Boys t-shirt you got at that concert," Jess said, supplying air quotes.  
  
"Give me a break. I was thirteen and in love with A.J," she said as she made her way to her room.  
  
A moment later she returned with a shirt, which Jess eyed warily.  
  
"Remember that Clash shirt you couldn't find when you moved to Stars Hollow?" Aurelia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said slowly.  
  
"Well, turns out it was hiding in my pajama drawer," she said, unfolding the shirt and holding it up for his inspection.  
  
"You stole my shirt," Jess said, taking the shirt from her and putting it on.  
  
"No, borrowed," she explained. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of giving it back."  
  
"When, when I was dead?"  
  
"No, but I promise, when you die I will bury with everything of yours I have that you don't know about," Aurelia said with a smile.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
Suddenly, Aurelia got a funny look on her face. She tilted her head to the side slightly, and just stood there staring at Jess closely.  
  
"What?" Jess inquired.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, hoping he was convincing enough.  
  
Aurelia gave him a look that made it clear she didn't believe him, but was willing to let it go. . .for now.  
  
"So," Aurelia said. "You want the couch, or do you want to sleep with the fishes?"  
  
"What?" Jess asked, following her as she walked to a bedroom.  
  
"Fishes," she repeated, flipping the switch and illuminating the room.  
  
Jess looked around the room and couldn't help but smile. The room screamed "Finding Nemo,' with movie posters covering the walls, and a comforter with matching pillow covers.  
  
The room also screamed 'Kiana.' Kiana was Aurelia's little sister. Aurelia had had custody of her sense their mother's death, -may she rest in. . .well, may she rest- until she signed Kiana over to her aunt and uncle when the financial aspect of raising a nine year old became too hard.  
  
"When'd she leave?" Jess asked.  
  
"A week ago," she answered.  
  
For a moment Jess thought she was going to continue, but she didn't so he just nodded, turning his gaze back to the room.  
  
"She missed you," Aurelia said after a moment.  
  
"Kiana?" Jess asked, glancing at her.  
  
Aurelia nodded. "She wants to marry you. You're going to live in the country, have horses, dogs, and three kids: Aurora, Michael, and Jess Jr."  
  
"The country, huh?" Jess stated after a moment.  
  
"I tried to tell her you were a city boy, but. . ." Aurelia said with a shrug.  
  
"That I am," Jess said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry," Aurelia said, leaning closer as if she were about to share a big secret. "I'm sure as soon as I explain how babies come to be she'll loose interest. At least till she's sixteen."  
  
Jess shook his head. He lifted his hand, lightly running it over the light switch cover, tracing the underwater design.  
  
"I'll take the couch," he told her.  
  
It didn't seem right to sleep in the room. It was Kiana's. He knew Kiana was a couple thousand miles away but, still, sleeping in the room would mean she was really gone and he knew Aurelia wasn't ready to admit that. Plus he wasn't too fond of Nemo.  
  
************  
  
Once Jess had gotten settled on the couch, Aurelia had said good night and headed back to her room. Apparently she had an hour and a half before she called in sick.  
  
Jess lay on the couch, listening to the rain lightly tap the window. His thoughts drifted to Stars Hollow. Aurelia was right; he hadn't gone back for the car, although it was a good cover. He went back because. . . , because he had wanted to see them, Luke and Rory, wanted to see. . .to see. . .just to see them.  
  
Jess groaned, rolling onto his back, his thoughts turning to Rory. He'd done it again, left without saying good bye. He'd run after saying what he'd only said to one other girl before her. Come to think of it, he'd run then too.  
  
His thoughts turned to Luke and what he'd said in the hall, he hadn't meant it, well, not all of it. Thinking about Luke lead him to his mother, and. . .T.J. God she knew how to pick 'um. The guy had the I.Q of a stick.  
  
Jess ran his hands through his hair, determined to forget Stars Hollow, his mom, Luke and. . .Rory. There was no point dwelling on the past, you can't fix, no matter how much you want to.  
  
Jess turned his head upon hearing Aurelia's door creak open. His eyes landed on her form standing in the door. She was holding something. . .and then she wasn't.  
  
Jess reached up and caught the object firmly in his grasp. It was fluffy, soft. He recognized it and gave a small smile. It was Bagera, Aurelia's stuffed panther. Still holding the stuffed animal he glanced toward her bedroom but, she had already disappeared inside.  
  
**********  
  
Flash Back  
  
Six year old Jess sat on the black leather couch in the Smith living room. He would have been playing with Aurelia in her room but, she kicked him out, after he had told her playing tea party was stupid –which it was- So now he was waiting for his mom. She'd said she would be there when the small hand was on eight and the big hand was on the six. Jess glanced at the clock, the small hand was on the nine, and so was the big hand. She was late. . .again. Maybe she forgot him. . .again.  
  
Jess stared at Aurelia's bedroom door, fighting the urge to get up. If he got up she'd make him apologize and play with her stupid tea set. He was right, he knew it. Playing tea party was stupid. The cups were always empty, the food was fake, and Aurelia was always telling him to keep his pinkie up. Then he had to ask her bear Benji to pass the sugar. Tea party was stupid, so were girls. Why'd there have to be girls anyway?  
  
He looked up when he heard the floor creak. Aurelia was walking towards him with her hands behind her back. He crossed his arms and scowled at her.  
  
"I'm not playin' tea party," he stated vehemently.  
  
She just looked at him, causing him to squirm under her scrutiny. She pulled something from behind her back and set it in his lap.  
  
"That's Bagera," she said, climbing up on the couch.  
  
"So," Jess said, running his hands over the silky black fur.  
  
"He makes people feel batter," she told him.  
  
Jess looked at her and saw she was smiling at him. He looked down at the toy in his hands and continued to run his hands over the silky fur.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
End flash back  
  
************  
  
Aurelia peeked out her bedroom door a short while later. She smiled when she saw Jess sleeping, Bagera lying at his side.  
  
A/N Wow that was long, well long for me anyway. Let me know what you think. Try not to be too brutal. 


	2. Oh sweet infectious enthusiasm

A/N Hey, I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. R&R.  
  
Oh also I am the biggest R/J fan you'll ever know so I don't think this will be an A/J but you know maybe. I mean anything is possible.  
  
Jess stood alone in a room, surrounded by darkness. He looked around hoping to see someone or something. The only thing he saw no matter how hard or long he looked was darkness, it wrapped tightly around him, leaving room for nothing else. He stood still, listening, but head nothing.  
  
Jess stretched his hand out hoping to find some solid clue as to where he was. He walked forward, arms out before him, ready to catch himself if he stumbled. He was about to give up his search when he felt a sharp jab to his forehead, causing him to stumble back slightly. He looked around for whomever, whatever had hit him, but once again the blackness was all he saw.  
  
Just when he was about to restart his search he felt another hit to the forehead, and made a grab for whatever was doing it. He missed. Jess stood still, waiting for a second chance, it came, and he missed once more. Anger and irritation rolling off him in waves Jess stood still, trying to focus on whatever was out there.  
  
After a few moments of waiting he once again felt the poke to his forehead and made a quick grab, and captured the offender, who gave a startled cry, a cry that sounded familiar. The cry had sounded like. . .  
  
"Aurelia?" Jess said, opening his eyes.  
  
"Hi," she greeted, smiling down at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Clearly I'm getting my hand broken by you," she quipped.  
  
Jess knit his eyebrows together in confusion, then glanced at her hand, which was still firmly in his grasp. He immediately let go, mumbling an apology.  
  
Aurelia stretched out her hand, wiggling her fingers. "Talk about a death grip."  
  
Jess apologized once more before pushing himself to a seated position and swinging his feet to the floor. He yawned, running his hand through his sleep mused hair. He felt the couch sag slightly as Aurelia joined him on the couch.  
  
"Coffee?" she asked, holding out a steaming cup.  
  
"Thanks," Jess said, taking the cup. "What time is it?"  
  
"Noon," Aurelia answered, tucking her feet under herself.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Jess asked, taking in her clothes and brushed hair.  
  
"About an hour. I have to go to work."  
  
"I thought you called in sick."  
  
"I did," she said, "to my first job."  
  
"You have two jobs?"  
  
Aurelia shrugged. "It's not a big deal."  
  
Jess nodded his understanding but didn't agree.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Aurelia asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jess asked, taking a drink of the coffee.  
  
"Are you going to go? Are you going to stay?" she asked. "Are you going to get a job? Are you going to go to school?"  
  
"I haven't really thought about it," Jess said with a shrug.  
  
"You haven't thought. . .Jess you can't do this."  
  
"Do what?" Jess asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Drift," Aurelia said as she followed him. "You need to think about the future Jess."  
  
"Would you stop with the lectures," Jess said, dropping the cup loudly in the sink. He was sick of the "Think about your future" lectures.  
  
"I'm not lecturing you Jess. I'm trying to help you."  
  
"Well stop trying. I don't need help. I can take care of myself."  
  
Aurelia shook her head. "Someday you'll realize that doesn't have to be a one person job."  
  
"Whatever," Jess said, walking back into the living room.  
  
"Oh sweet infectious enthusiasm," Aurelia mumbled before turning to follow Jess.  
  
Jess sat on the couch, pulling his shoes on.  
  
"Stop," Aurelia ordered.  
  
"If you think I'm just gonna sit here and-"  
  
Aurelia cut Jess short as she yanked the shoe from his hand. "I don't think, I know," she said, throwing the shoe aside.  
  
Jess opened his mouth to speak but was cut off once more.  
  
"Don't. I'm talking now, not you."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes but stayed quiet nonetheless.  
  
"You can't keep doing this Jess. You can't run away from a fight. It doesn't solve anything."  
  
"I'm not running from anything," Jess told her.  
  
"Yes you are. It's in your blood. You're a runner."  
  
"I'm not Jimmy," Jess said, his annoyance clear in his voice.  
  
Aurelia sighed, lowering herself onto the couch, facing Jess. "I didn't say you were."  
  
"What do you want?" Jess asked for a moment.  
  
"I just want you to be happy," she replied honestly.  
  
"No one is happy," Jess told her. Getting up and retrieving his shoe. "And even if they are, they don't stay happy."  
  
"That's not true Jess," Aurelia said quietly. "And you know it."  
  
"Are you happy?" Jess asked accusingly.  
  
"I. . ." Aurelia began, and then paused. "I don't think I ever really had a chance to be. From the time I was born until I was ten all I heard was yelling, breaking, slamming. Then my dad left and it was just me, my mom and Kiana," Aurelia explained. "I had to take care of Kiana, because my mom was too busy ruining her life to bother. Then she died and, I had to send Kiana away because I couldn't give her what she needed."  
  
"She needed you, you needed her."  
  
"But we couldn't have that. I had to make a choice. If I kept her I'd be working to give her clothes and food and barely see her or I'd see her and not have enough money," Aurelia explained. "I'm not willing to let her settle. I had to settle, I'm not going to let her."  
  
"I'm sorry," jess said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's not your fault," she told him. "And we got a little off topic."  
  
"No, you just stepped all over my point."  
  
Aurelia groaned, "Look, you want an honest answer. No, I wasn't always happy. I was stressed, angry, sad, and frustrated. Sometimes I just wanted to leave and never come back. That's not the point though. No I wasn't always happy but I had my moments."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
Aurelia shrugged, "Whenever I hung out with Elena and America. When I hung out with you, Maleki, and Isaac," she listed. "When Kiana first started walking and talking. The first time we kissed."  
  
"The first time we kissed huh," Jess smirked.  
  
Aurelia shook her head, "Watch as his ego grows."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"So you're happy sometimes," Jess stated.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I don't really think anyone is happy 100% of the time, but if you wait through the bad there's going to be good."  
  
"Huh," was Jess's only response.  
  
"And it's worth it you know," she continued. "The good stuff, it's worth all the crap we have to put up with to get there."  
  
Jess didn't know what to say so he just nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to get to work. Will I see you when I get back?"  
  
"Don't know yet," Jess said, slipping on his shoe.  
  
Aurelia nodded, "Well, whatever you decide, there is an extra key on the top of the light in the hall. You should take it, for emergencies, or if you decide to stay for a couple days, weeks, whatever."  
  
Jess smirked at her. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a live in relationship."  
  
Aurelia rolled her eyes, "You know what? On second thought, I'm sure there is a comfortable box in the ally down the street. Lock the door on your way out!" she called as she walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
********  
  
Jess finished getting the rest of his stuff and cleaning up his mess. When he finished he stepped outside the apartment, shutting the door behind him. His eyes landed on the light in the hall, he stared for a moment before walking up and feeling around for a key. Once the key was in hand he pulled it down, and stared at it for a moment before pocketing it, for emergencies or if he decided to stay for a day, week, whatever.  
  
A/N Okay that's it for now. R&R 


	3. Pregnant! Isaac!

A/N Hey, I don't really have anything to say, so read and review.  
  
2 week later  
  
Jess walked down the hall, reading, and not paying any particular attention to where he was going. He didn't need to look where he was going, he'd walked the path a hundred times before, and it was burned into his memory.  
  
He came to a stop outside 101 k and fumbled with his key. Just as he got the key in the slot the door was pulled open and he was yanked inside. Before he had time to register what was happening he was pulled into a rib cracking hug.  
  
"Jess, I can't believe you're really here!"  
  
Finally released from the hug, Jess took a step back, taking in the sight of the perky red head whose green eyes were sparkling with delight.  
  
"America?" Jess said, running his hand over his rib cage, wondering where the hell she got that sudden burst of strength.  
  
"Yes," she answered, moving in for another hug.  
  
Jess took a step back and America stopped her advance.  
  
"Right," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "Jess doesn't like hugs."  
  
Jess just smirked. "America, you're. . ." he trailed off as his gaze fell to the obvious bulge of her stomach. "Pregnant," he finished in shock, his gaze jumping back to her face.  
  
"Nothing gets past you slick," came a sarcastic voice behind America.  
  
Jess looked up, his gaze locking on a smirking Aurelia. "When?" Jess asked, his gaze sliding back to America. "How?"  
  
"How?" America repeated, turning to Aurelia.  
  
Aurelia shrugged. "Don't look at me," she said. "When we dated he seemed to know what went where."  
  
America looked away as a slight blush crept onto her face.  
  
Jess just rolled his eyes, stepping further into the apartment and shutting the door.  
  
"Who and where is the father?" Jess asked, unable to keep the bark out of his voice.  
  
Aurelia rolled her eyes, while America smiled, but Jess could see the unease in their eyes.  
  
"You have to promise not to get mad," America said, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"Who?" Jess repeated.  
  
"Its Isaac," America said, so quietly Jess had to lean forward to catch it.  
  
"Isaac," Jess repeated, fighting the urge to find him and kill him.  
  
Jess glanced up at Aurelia and saw her shaking her head sternly at him. He ignored her silent order and set his sights back on America.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but the look on America's face, a mixture of fear and hopefulness, froze the words in his mouth and he found himself congratulating her.  
  
America's face broke out in a bright smile that almost made biting his tongue worth it. . .Almost.  
  
America threw her arms around him once more. "Thank you," she said, giving him an extra squeeze before making her way to the couch and plopping down.  
  
"Jess," Aurelia said, drawing his attention away from the pregnant teen on the couch. "Could you help me in the kitchen?"  
  
Jess said nothing, but made his way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he turned his angry gaze on Aurelia.  
  
"So, when were you planning on telling me?" he inquired, eyes blazing.  
  
Aurelia gave an unladylike snort, which only increased Jess's desire to throttle her.  
  
"When would have been a good time?" she asked. "When I was dealing with my sister or when you ran off to California?"  
  
Jess looked away, rolling his eyes. They were both silent for a moment, trying to gather their thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aurelia finally said. "You're right. You had every right to know."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
Isaac.  
  
Aurelia sighed. "Why can't you forgive him?"  
  
"He doesn't deserve to be," Jess coldly replied.  
  
"He was your friend," Aurelia pressed.  
  
"Was," Jess repeated.  
  
"He made a mistake Jess," Aurelia said.  
  
This time it was Jess's turn to snort. "A mistake," he repeated, shaking his head. Mistake wasn't strong enough a word for what he'd done.  
  
"Forgive him," Aurelia pleaded.  
  
"Look," Jess said. "I'm sorry, but when someone hits my girlfriend and man handles my friend, who is in no way capable of defending herself I don't have to forgive them."  
  
"He didn't hit me," Aurelia insisted. "And he didn't man handle America."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "The bruises you two had said differently.  
  
"I said he made a mistake," Aurelia told him. "I'm not condoning or excusing what he did. He screwed up, he knew that and he got help."  
  
"You'll excuse me if I'm not ready to welcome him with open arms," Jess told her, leaning back against the counter.  
  
"Jess," Aurelia said, moving towards him, desperate to make him understand. "I'm the one who was shoved against the locker. America's the one who got her arm grabbed. We've forgiven him. Why can't you?"  
  
Jess shook his head. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that he blamed Isaac for messing up their group, that he blamed Isaac for his and Aurelia's failed relationship, America's depression, which he had been forced to watch her fight against, his being sent to Stars Hollow.  
  
"Jess," Aurelia said softly. "He was hurting and confused. He dealt with it in the wrong way, but he got help," she insisted. "Which is more then a lot of people can say."  
  
Jess suddenly glanced up, looking at her almost accusingly. "Why are you pushing this?"  
  
He saw the pleading look in her eyes, pleading for. . .What?  
  
"Isaac is coming here," Aurelia told him cautiously.  
  
Jess didn't even try to hide his displeasure.  
  
"Please Jess," Aurelia pleaded. "Don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
"Oh I won't regret it," Jess said, trying to move past her.  
  
"Don't!" Aurelia ordered, stopping him with her voice as much as the hand to his chest. "She loves him Jess."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, but stayed put.  
  
"She loves him," Aurelia repeated. "And she's forgiven him."  
  
"Can't imagine why," Jess said.  
  
"Jess," she said softly. "You know America cares what you think. You're just going to hurt her if you star something with him," Aurelia insisted. "She wants him and she wants his baby."  
  
Jess wanted to argue, but knew it was useless. Isaac was just something he and Aurelia were never going to agree on.  
  
"Fine," Jess said, giving in. "I'll play nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A/N Okay, that's all for now. Please, please, please R&R 


	4. They're my girls

A/N Hey, I'm back I'm trying to get back to writing. Hopefully I'll have new chapters of Aftermath and Waiting room up within a week.  
  
Jess looked on in horror at the sight before him. He'd seen some sick things in his life but this topped them all. He cringed as America brought another spoonful to her mouth.  
  
"You're ruining good ice cream," Aurelia complained. "Mint chocolate chip was not meant to be eaten with bits of onion and carrots mixed in."  
  
"But it's so good," America moaned, taking another spoonful, much to Aurelia's displeasure.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, looking away as she devoured another mouthful. "If good means disgusting."  
  
America continued to happily munch away. Aurelia picked up a magazine from the coffee table. At this point she'd rather read about the latest on Benifer tan watch America's latest craving play out.  
  
Jess however couldn't look away. She reminded him of a lioness he'd seen on the discovery channel, tarring into a dead animals hide. It was sick and honestly didn't look that tasty, but he couldn't look away. In fact he found himself wanting to try it, just to see what was so great.  
  
"Oh!" America exclaimed suddenly, causing Jess and Aurelia to jump. "You know what this needs?"  
  
"I shudder to ask," Aurelia dryly replied from behind her magazine.  
  
"Broccoli!" America cried, making a dash for the kitchen.  
  
Jess shook his head as he leaned back on the couch. "Pregnancy does weird things to her."  
  
"I know," Aurelia replied, lowering her magazine to her lap. "She won't eat something without filling it with vegetables first. I swear she's gonna give birth to a green bean."  
  
"Ice cream with carrots and onions," Jess said, glancing in the half full bowl and making a face. "Nothing beats that."  
  
"Cake with cauliflower?" Aurelia asked sweetly, laughing at the face Jess pulled.  
  
"Thank god I'm male," Jess commented.  
  
"Oh I do," Aurelia assured him, picking up her magazine once more.  
  
*********  
  
"I'm bored," America whined, throwing herself childishly on the couch.  
  
"Read a book," Jess said, not looking up from his own novel.  
  
"I don't like reading," America complained, pulling her legs to her chest as far as her stomach would allow. "You know that."  
  
"It expands your vocabulary," Jess told her.  
  
"And mind," Aurelia chimed in.  
  
"Uh guys," America said as she gestured to her stomach. "Kinda doing enough expanding as it is. I just want to do something that is enjoyable and doesn't require that I think."  
  
"Really?" Jess said, raising an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Stop," America ordered, fighting the blush creeping onto her face.  
  
Aurelia lazily flipped the page of her magazine. "You could get the door."  
  
America looked at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "There's no one-"  
  
She was abruptly cut off by three sharp raps to the front door.  
  
"How did you know that was going to happen?" America inquired, both she and Jess looking at Aurelia questioningly.  
  
Aurelia shrugged, gesturing towards the clock. "Maleki's never late."  
  
America threw a glance at the clock as she got up and went to get the door. 6:30pm on the dot.  
  
A few seconds after she left America returned with Maleki and Elena in tow. Elena immediately went to the couch and took the seat Jess had vacated in favor of greeting Maleki. The three girls immediately started talking and laughing, leaving Maleki and Jess standing off to the side, forgotten.  
  
"Thank god you're here man," Maleki said, shaking his head at the three girls talking adamantly on the couch.  
  
"Why's that?" Jess asked, turning and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Maleki followed Jess, leaning against the wall as Jess pulled the fridge open and leaned in. "Have you lost it? If you weren't here I'd be stuck with those three until Isaac got here," he said, gesturing toward the living room where the girls were talking louder and louder with each passing moment.  
  
Jess shook his head as a loud shriek sounded from the living room. He pulled out two beers and passed one over to Maleki.  
  
"When did she start stocking again?" Maleki asked, taking the beer.  
  
Jess shrugged. "Guess she's taking a break on the responsible role model thing."  
  
Maleki nodded his agreement. "Kinda hard to be a role model when there's no one to model to."  
  
Jess took a sip of his drink, thinking. "So you're hanging with Isaac?"  
  
Maleki sighed, popping the top off his drink. "I don't know. I mean on one hand it's Isaac. He's like a brother to me," he paused, looking into the living room where the girls sat, obviously arguing over something. "But they're my girls."  
  
Jess nodded but didn't say anything, opting for taking another swig of his beer.  
  
"I don't know," Maleki sighed. "I figure I'll follow their lead. But if he touches them again. . ." Maleki trailed off, taking a drink from his bottle.  
  
Jess nodded, setting his empty bottle on the counter and heading back into the living room, Maleki following closely behind. Both paused as they heard Aurelia's irritated voice.  
  
"It's my house," she pointed out.  
  
"Exactly," America exclaimed. "You're the hostess. You should let your guests pick the movie."  
  
"I never said you couldn't pick. You can pick if you want."  
  
"Only if we pick the movie you want."  
  
"Exactly," Aurelia said.  
  
Jess and Maleki shared a look. They knew what was coming. Sure enough, seconds later Aurelia and America broke out in heated tones, talking over each other, both refusing to yield to the other. Elena sat between them flustered, trying to mediate but failing miserably.  
  
"You know we should get some food," Maleki said, grabbing his jacket and shrugging into it.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, following his example. "And the longer we take the better."  
  
The pair left, walking down the stairs and out of the building, Aurelia and America's shouts following them as they went.  
  
A/N Okay that's all for now. I know there wasn't much but I'm overcoming a serious case of writer's block that has kept me from updating any of my stories. I'll try to update faster but you have to leave me a review first. 


End file.
